


This is ridiculous

by kayejwrotes



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually Semi-Public Sex, Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Bokuto's muscles are heaven sent, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I managed to squeeze in some of it too, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Not what I planned but guess you get this, Otherwise known as "Akaashi has a thing for Bokuto's muscles", Public Sex, Smut, Sthenolagnia, This kinda took its own way, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: This was becoming ridiculous. Akaashi was becoming ridiculous.He couldn't go on like this anymore.(Also known as, Akaashi has a thing for Bokuto's muscles).





	This is ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened in this.  
> It's my first time writing Bokuaka extensively and I hope I've not gone too much ooc on them.  
> Anyway, after this I'll probably take a break from the next kinktober's prompts untill I find something that picks my interest again.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this!

This was becoming ridiculous. Akaashi was becoming ridiculous.

He couldn't go on like this anymore.

 

It was one o’clock in the night, the gym almost desert if not for some of the usual customers that only went there at night, and Bokuto Koutarou was sitting on the bench right across of him, just a few meters away from where he was running on his tapis-roulant.

 

He was doing some sort of shoulder presses, black and white hair held back with a colorful headband, slightly sticky at the nape of his neck where sweat had gathered, and Akaashi could see him grin at his own reflection from the mirror in front of him, apparently satisfied with the workout he was doing.

 

And it could have been good, it could have given a smile to Akaashi too, seeing the man in front of him smiling so contentedly, if not for the fact that Bokuto Fucking Koutarou was shirtless. It wasn't the first time it had happened since their gym schedule has started meeting, but tonight Akaashi couldn't ignore it.

 

He had discarded his yellow t-shirt some time ago, after a long series of squats, probably too drenched with sweat to be comfortable. Not that Akaashi had kept an eye on him for the whole time, not at all.

It just happened that whatever exercise Bokuto-san was doing, Akaashi had some business to do not too far from him. First had been elastics, then crunches, and now it was his usual run on the tapis-roulant.

 

Now, he was steadily running at a slower pace than what he was used - not that he had set the machine on a lower number just to watch around himself with more comfort- staring unabashedly at the display of muscles moving before himself with every new rep Bokuto-san did.

 

He literally couldn’t take his eyes off of the man’s shoulders, too entranced by the swift, continuous movement of muscles under glistening skin.

It was really something to be noted: Bokuto-san was probably lifting the equivalent of Akaashi’s weight - and the thought didn’t make him throb in his shorts. Not at all. - with an ease that made him wonder how much strong the man was.

 

Bokuto’s skin was a spotless expanse of tanned goodness glistening with sweat from the intense workout he was still doing, and the movement of toned, bulging muscles.

 

Akaashi wasn’t even aware of how much he had been staring, until he tripped on the tapis-roulant still running under his feet, and saw Bokuto-san’s reflection stop and look at him from the mirror with a worried look.

 

Akaashi caught himself just before falling on the machine and doing an even more embarrassing figure. His cheeks had probably taken an angry cherry tone, too ashamed by the fact of having been caught ogling and having tripped when Bokuto’s eyes had crossed his. Turning his head away, he quickly stopped the tapis-roulant, collected his things and made a beeline for the locker room, eager to be far away from Bokuto’s concerned look.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't clear at first, but after he found himself standing under one of the showers, cursing the universe for the embarrassing show he had made of himself before the eyes of his gym crush, it became obvious that his stupid distraction had cost him something.

His right ankle had started swelling after a while and now it was pulsing unpleasantly.

 

He had tried flexing and moving it around, still standing under the warm water for the shower, and fortunately it didn't seem broken, otherwise he'd probably felt a lot more of pain.

 

Akaashi had only twisted it probably, but the thing still sucked since he had to walk back home. But it sucked mostly because of the terrible fool he had made of himself in front of one Bokuto Koutarou.

 

He'd met Bokuto a few months ago, when he had started coming to that little gym around midnight, the same time Akaashi arrived.

He had just started his new job, and the new time schedule didn't allow him to go regularly to the gym as he did before, so this little 24h gym had been perfect for him.

Or that was what he had announced merrily that night after he had found himself doing jumping jacks at Akaashi's side.

 

At first, Akaashi had been in whatever this gym friendship was just for the pleasant view that Bokuto offered while working out. Although, after a while, he had started actually enjoying Bokuto's company and wishing for it to become something more, and they were sort of heading that way.

Very tentatively they had started exchanging quick flirting glances, allusive sentences, but nothing too obvious that could have actually given him the proof™.

 

When he had found himself caught staring at Bokuto's muscles that night, he had felt as if every chance he had meticulously worked for in those months, had just drained down the drain shower like his shampoo in this moment.

 

Unconsciously, he found himself leaning on his right leg, which ankle he had precariously kept up from the floor, and a whine escaped his lips as soon as he put more weight on it.

Quickly, Akaashi grasped at the wall behind himself leaning against it while recovering from the sharp sting of pain, and only now that he had turned to look at the rest of the shower room, he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him.

 

Now, it would be nice to mention that this gym was opened 24h because the owner wanted to expand his business and attract all the customers he could (not a smart decision in Akaashi's honest opinion), but it wasn't a top rated gym. It was actually a very humble looking one, with little, tiled walls that reached the customers’ waist just right to separate each shower from the adjacent one.

 

So he found himself under the very attentive stare of one Bokuto Koutarou, hair down and wet from the shower still running behind him and droplets of water running over his perfectly toned chest, his abs, and down below, toward his pelvis, where Akaashi could see…

He suddenly took his eyes off of him, not having realized until now what he was going to see and looked pointedly at Bokuto's face, where a concerned expression had taken place, completely unaware of what Akaashi had been looking at.

 

“Akaashi…” he had started saying but Akaashi knew that if he wanted to come out alive and with his dignity all in one piece he had to stop him right now.

 

“Bokuto-san, it's nothing really. No need to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine.” He tried to convince him, mustering up the more reassuring expression he could, despite the dull pulsing of his right ankle and also the warm sensation coiling in his belly at the thought of Bokuto’s toned, perfect body just a few steps away from him.

 

He just had to stretch out his arm, because now Bokuto was looking at him with his elbows on the little wall separating their showers and leaning in his space, and he would touch the firm skin of Bokuto's chest.

 

Akaashi shivered a little at the fleeting thought, feeling his dick starting to harden at the mere idea of touching him.

He quickly covered himself with a hand, hoping to pass it off as shyness and not the need to cover a hard-on.

 

But Bokuto's eyebrows raised, mistaking the shiver for pain, and in a blink was already in Akaashi's shower, not bothering to cover his glorious naked appearance - probably not even thinking about it, honestly - too worried with Akaashi's wellbeing to care about anything else.

 

“But you're hurting Akaashi!” He exclaimed, glancing worriedly at his ankle “It has also swelled up! You can't walk like that!”, the man continued, crossing his arms and making those delicious biceps bulge just in the right way that had Akaashi's mouth watering at the thought of having them under his touch.

Another traitorous throb from his dick notified him that his hard-on had just graduated to a full erection. Congratu-fucking-lations!

He hated his imagination so much in that moment.

 

“No, no, I can totally walk Bokuto-san, there's no need to worry for this…” tentatively to make his point come across he tried to put his foot flat on the floor, but didn't manage to cover the quince of pain it caused and Bokuto was already there to keep him from slipping on the water shower floor.

 

“Akaashi! Stop doing this! You're gonna hurt yourself even more!” Bokuto exclaimed, gripping Akaashi's hips steadily with his hand and making him lean on his chest. Akaashi was two steps away from auto-combustion probably, if the redness of his cheeks was any indicator.

 

“Bokuto-san…” he quietly tried saying, his voice stuttering in a very weak tentative to get away from Bokuto's delicious body, now pressed against his own. Oh my gods, how could he be so perfect?

 

“Shush! I'm gonna take you back to the locker room, so I'll be sure you won't injure yourself even more!” and with that, Bokuto hoisted him up by his thighs, definitely not thinking this through when he made Akaashi circle his waist with his legs and securing his own hands on Akaashi's butt to keep him steady.

 

It was then that Akaashi noticed he had given up keeping his dick concealed with his in favour of holding with both hands on Bokuto's very toned, very perfect shoulders.

 

And now his raging dick was pressing oh-so-deliciously against Bokuto's six-pack.

He wanted to die a little in that moment.

 

Bokuto was too concentrated on his mission - taking Akaashi to the locker room and securing his safety - to notice what was going on, so it wasn't until he bounced slightly Akaashi to right the grip on his butt that he felt it.

Akaashi's cock, the traitor, had even leaked a bit.

 

Bokuto stopped right in his track, looking incredulously at Akaashi and assuming a very characteristic shade of red that traveled from his neck to his ears.

 

“...Is it…?”

 

“... I'm so sorry, Bokuto-san” it came out as a very soft whimper, and for a moment everything was very silent.

 

Without saying a word, Bokuto just caressed with his thumb one of his buttcheeks and started walking again toward the locker room, and after they arrived Bokuto closed the door behind them without making noises.

 

The locker room was empty, and there was no bag in sight, but they could hear the faint running of some workout machine from the other room, where someone was still probably working out.

 

Akaashi had his face hidden against Bokuto's chest, unable to look him in the eyes, even if he felt his golden state against the nape of his neck, where some of his curls were already drying.

 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto's voice was a low rumble under his cheek “...Is it… Is it for me?”

There was an unknown note to his voice, one that Akaashi couldn't really decipher, but he answered nonetheless, since his dignity was now something broken in millions of pieces, along with the chances of ever upgrading his relationship with Bokuto.

 

“... Yes, it is.”

 

Silence, again.

 

What happened next surprised him.

Bokuto stepped forward, until Akaashi felt the cold hardness of the wall against his back. Not understanding he lifted up his head from Bokuto's chest and wanted to look at him questioningly, but Bokuto just kept him pressed flush against his chest, keeping him up with just one of his hands and with the other he just cupped Akaashi dumbfounded face, gently caressing his cheek, before kissing the living daylights out of him.

 

Akaashi was shocked at first, feeling the soft, hungry press of Bokuto’s lips against his, but unable to move, not understanding why Bokuto was kissing him, not when he had his dick flushed against Bokuto’s abs, not when he was so ashamed of the whole situation, and also the fact they were both naked, still a bit wet from the earlier shower. He couldn’t understand all of this, but when Bokuto’s lips opened to let his tongue caress his own in a tentative invite, he stopped thinking and let himself just feel.

 

Maybe this would be the only time he’d ever kiss Bokuto like that, so it was better making it count.

He opened his lips under Bokuto’s touch and a satisfied groan resonated from the other’s throat. He kissed him with passion, grasping at Bokuto’s shoulders, at his chest, caressing and groping at all that toned goodness that came from very dedicated workouts. 

 

Bokuto hand was kneading at his butt and only then, when another undulating movement of his hips made his dick slide against Bokuto’s abs, Akaashi noticed another thing was sliding below, right between the crease of his ass, splitting his buttcheeks oh so perfectly.

 

A breathy moan escaped his lips, and Bokuto took the opportunity to slip away to his neck where started placing little kisses and nipping at the soft skin there that had him shivering.

“Ngh… Akaashi…” and probably his name had never sounded so good at Akaashi’s ears “I wasn’t even hoping for this anymore…” he said, interspersing his words with playful bites at Akaashi’s skin, lapping every one of them with his tongue afterward, as if cleaning imaginary wounds.

“You are so beautiful I didn’t dare to ask you for a date, but… Oh my god…!” a moan interrupted his confession when Akaashi bit him on his chest, sucking viciously to leave a mark right there. 

He was so incredibly happy at Bokuto’s words he couldn’t believe them, but if that was the truth he wanted to give him the night of his life, because Bokuto had just given him his own.

 

With a wet popping sound, he left his purpling skin and looked at Bokuto dead in the eyes, rolling his hips forward, feeling the hardness of Bokuto’s cock slide between his buttcheeks smearing precum in his trail.

 

“We are going to have dinner at that ramen shop at the corner, and then you’re going to take me home since I can’t walk like this…” He said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, not able to hide the lusty undertone while he circled the man’s neck with his arms and leaned into his ear. 

“But right now I want you to come using my ass just like that with your cock, Bokuto-san…” a whisper followed by a bite on Bokuto’s earlobe was probably enough to have the man going, because Akaashi could swear he growled while he secured his strong grip on his ass and started fucking his ass crease in earnest.

 

His other hand slithered in between their bodies, palming at Akaashi now very sensitive dick, making him whine loud. 

Shit. People could probably hear them from the outside. They could even come in the locker room, since they had only closed it, not bothering to lock it, but Akaashi only faintly felt ashamed about it, feeling instead the thrill of being found out like that, Bokuto fucking his ass with abandon and he being fucked oh so well by the other’s calloused hand, with just that bit of roughness that had him moaning with every stroke.

 

It was all so perfect. Bokuto huffing breath against his neck, loudly groaning with every push and pull of his dick in his crease, sometimes even brushing against his butthole - oh, how he wished they had lube in that moment - and his rough palm stroking him in sync with his movement, already tipping toward oversensitivity despite not have cum yet. With all the delicious friction he had experienced before against Bokuto’s abs, Akaashi was already really close to cum.

“Bokuto-san…” his name escaped his lips with a breathy whine, while he thrust forward in Bokuto’s hand. He was so close, so deliciously close… He could feel the heat pooling in his belly, ready to explode.

“Ahn...Akaashi… I’m close…” the groan made Akaashi shiver, and he quickened his movements, feeling it coming. “ Nh… Bokuto-san...Bokuto-san…!”

Akaashi came with a high whine and jerking movements over Bokuto’s hand, his vision going white for a moment, as he felt Bokuto increased his pace against his ass and with a loud, long moan against his shoulder release his orgasm on Akaashi’s ass.

They stayed there for a moment, panting against each other's skin, while they both started to realize what had just happened.

Bokuto was the first to recover, lifting his head to kiss him victoriously on his lips, encasing him in a crushing hug.

When they separated, Bokuto was already trying to say something, but Akaashi stopped him with a finger on his lips.

“Shower first. Then ramen. Then home.” his words were rough, but the look in his eyes was soft and warm, shining with a new happiness.

Bokuto pecked the finger on his lips, smiling broadly and headed back toward the showers without a complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated!  
> If you want to talk to me about things you can find me at @kayejwrotes on Tumblr!


End file.
